Crashing
by Maroon Cross
Summary: Impact was inevitable; she knew, and she accepted it. Pre-Miku x Luka. Oneshot. Sequel to 'Falling.' Enjoy. :D


**Rated**: Rated M.

**Genres**: Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Slice of Life, Friendship, Family.

**Pairings**: Miku x Luka.

**Warning**: Character Death, Depression, Alcoholism, etc.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vocaloid or the Cover pic if I use one.

Sequel to '**Falling**.' Can be a stand-alone. After this I'll go try and see if my head would lose the block and finally continue writing. Luka-centric.

* * *

**Crashing**

Luka Megurine hated funerals, who didn't? The dreary atmosphere, the heartbroken faces, and worst of all, the one being buried was too much for her. Clad in her normal attire, she stood with the rest of her shattered family watching as they lowered the girl with teal hair into the ground. Her blue eyes were lifeless, even as they shed her tears. Looking to her left, she watched Rin console Len as he broke down barely able to get her own words of comfort out as she choked on her sobs. Meiko held Kaito, the blue haired man screaming and thrashing as he tried to race back to the coffin.

The weather was the complete opposite as it should have been, with the sun shining down upon them and the birds chirping their beautifully upbeat songs. Luka hated it; she hated it all. What killed her the most was that it was an open casket, and she had a clear view as to what the object of her affections had done. The lines littered all over her skin glared at her, teased and taunted her for not knowing what was going on before it was too late.

Miku had a smile on her face, looking so much at peace that the pinkette left the stand not even bothering to say any words. She had to get out of here, it was all too much.

She couldn't though.

It would be a disgrace to Miku, and she deserved the pain anyway. She deserved this punishment, it was her only way for atonement. Feeling a hand grasp at her shoulders, she shrugged it off before turning to face the purple haired man behind her.

"She's at a better place now."

Gakupo stood tall, grief in his eyes as he stared past the mature woman and at the picture of the smiling sixteen year old Princess. He let the arm that reached out to the pink haired woman drop limply by his side, not even bothering to turn when she shoved past him to get away from it all once it was over. He tensed, feeling her pause a couple feet away as she addressed him.

"How would you know?" Luka's voice was hoarse, having not been used for the past three weeks following the death of Hatsune Miku. She was the one that found the tealette bleeding to death on her floor, she was the one that cradled the cooling body as she waited for help to arrive, she was the one that Miku addressed last before passing.

She was the one, the reason this whole thing happened.

Without saying anything else, the pinkette ran. She didn't look back, she couldn't bear to see her family like the way it was. She couldn't bear how much more it pained her, how much more it added to her own suffering.

Luka Megurine hated funerals, and that was never going to change.

* * *

There's nothing to get up for, nothing important to do for the day.

Her body was heavy, as if it was made of lead as she dragged her way back to bed. Her normally joyous and lively blue eyes had dimmed, now full of hate and regret and sorrow.

Why?

The question echoed in her head as she laid there, staring blankly at her ceiling. She felt the ball in her throat suffocate her, threatening to bring back the waterworks even though Luka knew no more tears would be shed. She was just so tired, so frustrated, so annoyed at the world. She didn't have the energy to do anything anymore.

It was all useless after all.

There was no point.

With a grunt, she twisted under her sheets and fell into the marathon of nightmares. This was Miku's justice after all. With a whimper, she clutched the letter that smelled of the teal dive to her chest as she dreamed the moment of reading it over and over again.

'_I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough..._'

She felt the breath get knocked out of her lungs as she rushed to the younger's home, ringing the buzzer as she waited impatiently to get to her.

'_I'm sorry I didn't ask for help; I didn't even know what to say..._'

She didn't get an answer, and she already felt the dread threatening to overtake her being.

'_Wish we had more time. I'm sorry I'm so fucked up..._'

Digging into her purse, she grabbed the set of keys Miku had given her once she remembered she had them and immediately burst through the door. "Miku!"

'_I'm so weak. I'm a coward. I never even told you how I felt._'

"Miku!" She called out again, rushing through all the rooms. She checked the first floor quickly, slamming every door open before charging up the stairs.

'_I love you, Luka, and that's the biggest reason as to why I should apologize to you._'

There were stars in her vision as she struggled to breathe, she rammed the bedroom open as it was the last room she hadn't checked before screaming. "Miku... Miku!" Stepping over the bloodied knife, she kneeled in the pool of crimson while ignoring the sticky feeling of the blood seeping through her clothes. "It's going to be ok, alright? I got you now..." She wrapped her arms around the pale body and rocked her, all the while imagining that the other's chest was still heaving.

"I've got you, Miku. I'm not leaving you, ok?"

Seeing the parchment laying beside the blade, she reached over and stared. Her name was written on it, splotches that indicated the younger's tears smeared across it. Even so, she shoved it into her pocket before continuing to hold the other close. She didn't dare accept the fact that the body was cold now, nor the fact that Miku Hatsune has finally left for good.

"It's alright, Miku... I'm here now."

* * *

Kaito, Gakupo, Rin, Len and Meiko were all there when she was kicked out the emergency room. For the longest time, no one spoke. When someone did open their mouth, it was to let out an agonizing wail as the doctors confirmed what they wanted to be nothing more but a horrific dream that they'll all wake from. Moments later, Luka collapsed.

Miku was gone.

* * *

"Do you really think you should be drinking that?"

Gulping down the last of the bottle's contents, the pinkette turned to face the brown haired woman in front of her with a glare. "S-Should you really be saying anything?" She slurred out, only tipsy despite how hammered she really wanted get. Meiko glared back, shaking her head before her eyes softened as she lead the younger woman to the couch.

"She wouldn't want us to do shit like this, you know it."

Hiccuping, Luka leaned back against the cushions as she stared at the black screen of their flatscreen t.v. She kept her mouth shut after, opting to listen to the other instead.

"I know it hurts, Luka. I-I miss h-her too, you know!" The brunette growled, clenching her fist. She chuckled numbly, "I find it sad how I didn't even know she was doing that to herself. How none of us fucking knew!" The tears fell, and as the pink haired woman turned to face her she lowered her gaze to the floor. "I was supposed to watch over her! She was my kid, my daughter!" With a growl, she slammed her fist onto the coffee table with a grunt.

"She thought no one cared... She thought _I_ didn't care." With a sob, she buried her face into her hands. "You're not t-the only one feeling this way, Luka. We all loved her! So stop trying to destroy your body cause I sure as hell know Miku wouldn't have wanted to hurt anyone of us!" She grabbed the empty bottle the silent woman still had in her grip and threw it to the wall, the glass shattering and spraying all over the floor as Meiko embraced her.

"She... She did what she did since she thought we didn't need her. That we were all just using her, that she wasn't worth it... She killed herself thinking it would make us all happy... She thought it was her job to hold all our problems, and never tell us of her own. M-Miku thought we'd be happy at seeing her dead."

Tightening her hold, Meiko's body shook. "Please... I can't lose anyone else, please..."

Throught the whole thing, Luka kept her mouth shut. She had nothing to say, she didn't deserve the privilege. If she had just spoke up and told the tealette her feelings then this whole thing wouldn't have happened, everyone would be happy and her love wouldn't have been in anymore pain.

Slowly, her own grip on life started to loosen.

* * *

When she finally decided to visit Miku's grave, Luka had brought one of Bruno's guns with her. She was going to end this like their song, Rondo of the Sun and Moon. Miku died by a blade, so Luka was going to return the favor and end it all with a bullet. Reaching the slab of stone, the pinkette dropped to her knees as she laid the rainbow assortment of flowers on the grave.

Finally, the pink haired woman dropped her own note nearby the flowers as she leaned on the other side of the stone.

"... You shouldn't have been sorry for anything, Miku. I should have been the one apologizing to you..." Her voice normally strong and composed was shaky, and heavily filled with emotion. As she stared down at her lap, she swept her skirt off to the side to reveal the scars she's inflicted upon herself within her inner thighs. "I... I guess I knew why you cut yourself the way you did... The pain, it's... relieving."

Her fingers lightly traced over the bumpy lines, "The way you can feel something within all the numb. It's nice." Leaning forward, she rested her forehead on her hand and stared at the gun to her side.

"You know, Miku? When you said you loved me, in that letter, I... I was so happy you felt the same way."

She leaned her head back again, resting it against the slab before staring at the sunny blue sky. "I thought you would never end up liking me that way, but you did and you left me before I could tell you, you idiot." With a mirthless laugh, she sniffed. "Did you know that they named me the 'Queen' now? I remember almost punching the reporter that referred to me like that, you would have found it funny..."

Luka waited for a response she knew would never come, but she kept going. She never wanted to accept that the other was gone anyway, so she imagined what the young teal haired woman would say to her instead.

"I'm sorry I couldn't woman up and tell you everything. I'm sorry I didn't notice your pain before everything went down. I'm sorry you thought I didn't care. I'm sorry I didn't show it enough."

The pinkette ranted, getting everything off her chest as time slowly drifted by.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry you felt that this was your fault. I'm sorry the world lead you to this. I'm sorry that I brought you to this."

Resting her legs to her side, she leaned back after picking up the firearm. She weighed it, examining it and playing with it as she sighed. "There's one bullet in this, Miku. This one bullet will bring us together again." With a watery giggle, she smiled as she calmly and confidently raised the gun to her temple. "I wrote my goodbyes to the others already, this note however is meant for you."

Luka motioned to the piece of paper she set down before closing her eyes. The gun remained steady in her grip, and without hesitation, she pulled the trigger.

"I'm coming, Miku."


End file.
